S'aimer ne suffit pas toujours
by soleeiila
Summary: Ils s'aiment en secret, mais le destin n'est pas d'accord. S'aimer ce n'est pas tout, il faut aussi en gagner le droit mais on ne peut pas toujours le faire. NejiXHinata, les deux fins sont en ligne, désolé pour le retard.
1. S'aimer ne suffit pas toujours

Bon bah voilà un ti one-shot sur le couple Hinata/Neji, je préviens la fin n'est pas joyeuse et une suite est possible sur demande.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

S'aimer ne suffit pas toujours

Hinata passa la porte de l'appartement, elle savait qu'il était absent, il lui avait dit qu'il avait une mission pour plusieurs jours. Elle continua néanmoins sa route, jetant un oeil dans la cuisine impeccable regardant tranquillement dans toutes les pièces qu'elles connaissaient déjà par coeur. Elles ne se faisaient pas l'effet d'une voyeuse, car cet appartement était sa deuxième maison, c'est lui qui lui avait dit. Elle s'arrêta enfin dans la dernière pièce. Comme les autres elle était propre et rangé. Hinata s'avança encore et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir. Elle posa sa tête sur un deux oreillers et huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, apaisé par cette odeur rassurante. Elle se sentait bien.

Elle s'arracha à contrecoeur de cette douce odeur pour partir dans la cuisine se préparer de quoi manger, elle revenait de l'entraînement et était affamé. Après un copieux repas, elle se dirigea vers la douche où elle passa un long moment à se détendre et à penser au propriétaire de son refuge. Elle ne le reverrait sûrement pas avant plusieurs jours. Elle soupira avant de s'enrouler dans une épaisse serviette blanche et de se diriger à petits pas vers la chambre où elle se glissa sous les draps. Elle s'endormit en appréciant l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la porte de l'entrée se referma doucement et une ombre s'avança dans l'appartement, la silhouette qui se découpait à travers la lumière de la fenêtre semblait se déplacer avec aisance malgré l'absence de lumière. Après avoir posé un sac à terre, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle s'activa quelques minutes. Quand elle ressortit, un frisson la parcourut, elle n'était pas seule, l'ombre s'avança dans la chambre, c'est là qu'elle avait repéré une autre personne. Il entendit un souffle régulier et une forme recroquevillée sous la couette, seules quelques mèches sombres dépassaient. L'ombre avança encore et reconnut enfin le chakra de la personne installé dans son lit. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

Il entrouvrit les stores pour pouvoir observer la jeune femme, et tira légèrement sur les draps pour dégager son visage. Son sourire devint tendre et il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle, sa main caressa sa joue doucement, il faisait attention pour ne pas la réveiller. Il continua son avancé jusqu'a se retrouvé au dessus d'elle. Il ne la touchait pas mais ses cuisses étaient écartées de chaque côté des jambes de la jeune femme, il s'appuyait sur ses mains posées de manières symétriques à proximité des épaules d'Hinata.

Une goutte d'eau roula le long de ses cheveux et finit sa course dans le cou de la femme qui frémit, l'ombre retint sa respiration mais voyant qu'Hinata ne semblait pas réagir il se calma. Il approcha son visage du sien voulant graver chacun des ses traits dans sa mémoire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait dormir, mais il voulait profiter de cet instant. Il ne tarda pas à se perdre dans ses pensées et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il brisa le vide qui les séparait et ses lèvres touchèrent celles de l'endormi un bref instant avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et se recule, ne comprenant pas le mot qu'Hinata venait de murmurer. Il soupira et se maudit de s'être ainsi laisser aller. Il enfila un caleçon puis se coucha auprès de la jeune femme qui se tourna vers lui et s'approcha un peu, inconsciemment, elle semblait rechercher la chaleur d'un corps, comme pour être sûre que quelqu'un serait là pour la protéger. L'homme voyant ce geste esquissa un sourire avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front d'Hinata et de fermer les yeux, se laissant emporter dans le pays des rêves.

Elle fut réveillée par le soleil qui jouait au voyeur, et qui semblait s'amuser à la réveiller, elle poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement. Elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux refusant de voir le soleil la narguer encore une fois, elle détestait se lever le matin. Elle fut donc très surprise quand elle se rendit compte malgré ses yeux fermés que le soleil ne l'aveuglait plus, curieuse de cet événement, elle se décida à ouvrir ses paupières. Deux yeux souriants l'observaient, et le sourire de leur propriétaire fit sourire Hinata.

"Je te croyais parti en mission pour plusieurs jours ?"

"C'est pour ça que t'es venue squatter ?"

"Hi, je te connais je sais que ça te dérange pas, elle lui sourit, j'avais besoin d'être avec quelqu'un."

"Une maison vide c'est quelqu'un ? Je savais pas ça !"

"Oh arrête de te moquer."

"D'accord, d'accord j'arrête."

"Au fait pourquoi tu reviens plus tôt alors ?"

"C'était une fausse alerte, on à été prévenu en route et on revenu en pleine nuit. J'ai donc découvert qu'une jeune femme m'avait piqué mon lit ! Alors qu'elle en avait un !"

Voyant le visage de Hinata qui rougissait a vue d'oeil et le fait qu'elle essayait de trouver une explication en balbutiant, il continua :

"T'inquiète ça me gênes pas tu le sais, ça m'a juste...Surpris."

Hinata acquiesça, le silence se fit dans la pièce mais il n'était pas gênant, entre eux deux ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Un sourire leur suffisait. Hinata reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et referma les yeux pensant continuer sa nuit mais le jeune homme à ses côtés ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte puis il la prit par la taille et commença à la chatouiller. Elle ouvrit ses yeux nacrés pour les poser dans leurs jumelles puis elle cria.

"Ah non Neji c'est de la triche...Tu sais que...Je...Supporte pas...Ca…"

Elle essaya de se dégager de la prise de son cousin mais malgré ses progrès il restait plus fort qu'elle. Elle tenta alors de le chatouiller à son tour, ce qu'elle réussit enfin à faire, il la lâcha et elle se retrouva en position de force, elle le fit basculer et se posa à califourchon sur lui. Neji essayait quand même mollement de se dégager mais une chose attira son attention et il se figea d'un coup. Hinata voyant que son cousin ne réagissait plus s'arrêta et suivant son regard elle en comprit la cause. Elle bascula sur le côté et se cacha sous le drap. Tout à leur jeu, elle n'avait plus pensé qu'hier elle s'était couchée nu. Elle osa enfin tourner sa tête pour voir son cousin qui tourna également la tête vers elle. Ils se regardèrent gêné avant de se sourire. Neji se leva et amena le sac d'Hinata la laissant se changer, il sortit ensuite préparé le petit déjeuner lui dit-il. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de le regarder alors qu'il passait et repassait dans la pièce vêtue uniquement d'un caleçon noir, heureusement son cousin ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

Elle sortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa à table, elle regarda la table déjà bien garnie tandis que Neji qui lui faisait dos s'affairait encore près de la cuisinière. Il la rejoint enfin et ils commencèrent à manger en silence, se souriant parfois. Neji brisa enfin ce silence confortable.

"Tu n'as pas de mission ou d'entraînements avec ton équipe aujourd'hui ?"

"Non, Kiba est encore à l'hôpital, il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait faire comme Akamaru mais je crois que maintenant il s'en mord les doigts."

"Ça c'est sûre, moi non plus je n'ais rien de prévu, ça te dit un entraînement avec moi ?"

"Bien sûre, cette fois-ci j'y arriverais !"

Elle lui dédia son plus beau sourire et Neji ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Après avoir finit de se restaurer, ils se préparèrent et se rendirent dans un coin assez reculé de la forêt. Ils se mirent en position et l'entraînement commença. Hinata avait beaucoup progressé, prenant comme exemple Naruto qui n'abandonnait jamais, mais le soutien de Neji avait aussi une grande part de mérite dans ses progrès. En effet ce dernier, après l'examen Chuunin était devenu beaucoup plus aimable avec elle. Un jour il lui avait proposé un entraînement, un peu craintivement, elle avait accepté, il s'était révélé être un professeur patient bien que souvent sec et cassant. Par la suite ils avaient continué à s'entraîner ensemble quand l'envie leur en prenait et à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Hiashi prenait ça d'un bon oeil, Neji devait veiller sur sa fille, qu'ils tissent des liens ne pouvaient qu'aider dans cette voie. De plus il était intelligent et connaissait les progrès d'Hinata depuis ses entraînements avec Neji.

Les deux Hyûga avait fini par se voir aussi plus, en dehors des entraînements, ayant un cercle d'amis commun. Ils se voyaient également seuls lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de parler ou juste l'envie d'être l'un près de l'autre. Les années s'étaient écoulées, tout deux montaient en grades, ils étaient ANBUS, ils étaient encore jeunes. Hinata avait maintenant 17 ans et Neji 18. Tous deux avaient découverts que ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre étaient bien plus que de l'amitié ou un sentiment d'amour fraternel, mais chacun gardait ça pour lui essayant de le cacher à l'autre.

Leur entraînement s'acheva, ils étaient content d'eux et décidèrent d'aller manger à l'Ichikaru où ils croisèrent Naruto qui était devenu Hokage. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur de Naruto qui enchaîna les bêtises, il avait grandi mais se comportait toujours comme un gamin ce qui faisait rire Hinata, elle arrivait maintenant à lui parler calmement sans rougir ou bégayer, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à certaines personnes même si elles n'avaient pas cherchés à aller plus loin.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'appartement de Neji, ils étaient épuisés et se permirent donc une petite sieste dans la chambre, allongé sur les draps, endormis, leurs inconscients les avaient rapprochés ne les laissant séparés que par quelques malheureux millimètres. Ce fut Hinata qui s'éveilla la première, troublé par sa proximité avec son cousin elle sortit doucement du lit en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, elle jeta ensuite un regard au cadran du réveil et soupira. Il était onze du soir, elle rassembla ses affaires prit un papier sur lequel elle griffonna quelques mots qu'elle laissa près de Neji avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle fit le chemin inverse quelques secondes plus tard, déposant un léger baiser sur le front de son cousin avant de quitter l'appartement pour de bon cette fois. Même si son père ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle dorme chez Neji, ayant entièrement confiance en lui, elle préférait ne pas découcher trop souvent, même si elle dormait bien mieux chez lui que chez elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le coup d'un trop plein de soleil, il grommela puis s'assit dans le lit, il tourna la tête s'attendant à voir sa cousine mais son regard ne rencontra qu'une feuille de papier. Il la prit et put lire ces quelques mots :

_Coucou Neji_

_Je suis rentré chez moi désolé, je ne te verrais pas avant quelques jours je pense, on nous a attribué une mission que je vais accomplir avec Shino puisque Kiba n'est pas encore remis._

_A bientôt_

_Bisous_

_Hinata_

Neji soupira, il n'allait pas pouvoir la voir pendant plusieurs jours, cela lui faisait un coup au coeur mais il se reprit, passant dans la salle de bain puis sortant pour se rendre au QG des ANBUS, il y retrouva ses coéquipiers qui le saluèrent. Ils se firent attribuer une mission assez simple qui consistait à surveiller un bar où des actions louches pouvaient avoir lieu. La journée se passa sans encombre et le soir venu, ils donnèrent leurs rapports à l'Hokage qui demanda à parler à Neji. Naruto ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, il se lança enfin.

"Neji, ce que je vais te dire est classé secret, je compte sur toi. Tu es au courant que ta cousine est partie en mission tôt ce matin ?"

Hochement de tête affirmatif

"Et bien il y a une heure des insectes de Shino nous sont parvenus, nous n'avons pas compris ce qu'ils disaient j'ai donc envoyés chercher son père. Je veux que tu écoutes ce qu'il va nous dire, mais je pense qu'ils ont été attaqué en route et que les insectes sont un S.O.S. de Shino, si c'est le cas, je te confierais la mission d'aller les récupérer mais à une condition."

"Laquelle ?"

"Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ta cousine mais promet moi de faire attention, ça risque d'être dangereux."

"Je sais, je serais prudent."

Le père de Shino ne tarda pas à apparaître et leurs traduits le message envoyé par son fils, lui et Hinata s'étaient fait attaquer par ce qui semblait être l'avant garde d'une armée, ils avaient réussis à se mettre à l'abri mais avaient besoin de renforts immédiats pour pouvoir partir et de renforts médicaux pour Hinata qui semblait mal en point. Naruto réfléchit un instant et lança quelques ordres bref à deux gardes qui s'empressèrent de les mettre en pratique. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, entrait dans le bureau trois ninjas : Sakura, Tenten et Lee.

"Ceci est une mission de récupération, je ne veux pas d'erreur, Neji vous expliqueras en route."

Les quatre ANBUS et le père de Shino acquiescèrent et disparurent. Ils sautaient maintenant de branches en branches pendant que Neji résumait la situation. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une clairière où des marques de combat étaient clairement visibles. Le père de Shino envoya donc ses insectes en reconnaissances pendant que les ANBUS vérifiaient la sécurité des alentours. Le plus vieux des ninjas se dirigea enfin vers l'ouest, ils découvrirent une grotte dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent et ils purent découvrirent Shino qui les attendait prévenu par les insectes de son père. Il guida tout de suite Sakura vers le fond de la grotte où gisait Hinata, Neji se rapprocha également.

"Sakura, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?"

"Laisse moi le temps de finir de l'examiner!"

"Désolé."

"T'inquiètes c'est pas grave. Elle va bien, elle a juste le bras cassé, je vais lui réparer mais elle devra aussi se reposer, elle a aussi pris un coup à la tête, je ne sais pas quels dégâts il a put occasionnés, il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital pour le savoir."

La petite troupe se remit donc en marche vers Konoha, Shino était soutenu par son père, il boitillait car un kunaï s'était profondément enfoncé dans sa jambe. Neji portait sa cousine sur son dos et faisait en sorte que le retour se fasse le plus vite possible. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du village, Neji se dirigea tout de suite vers l'hôpital demandant à Tenten de prévenir son oncle. Hinata fut emporté dans une salle et Neji dut prendre son mal en patience et s'asseoir. Plusieurs heures étaient passés et il n'avait aucune nouvelle, il patientait donc avec Hiashi lorsque ce dernier en eut assez et menaça l'infirmière pour avoir des informations qu'on refusaient de leurs donner.

Neji baissa la tête en voyant l'intercaltion mais la releva aussitôt lorsqu'il vit une chevelure rose passer, il courut vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras, elle se retourna et le reconnu. Il n'eu pas besoin de lui demander, elle le guida ainsi que Hiashi vers une chambre quelques étages plus haut.

"Quand elle est arrivé, on lui à fait faire des test, le choc qu'elle a reçu à la tête est assez important et on a dut l'emmener au bloc opératoire, tout ira bien maintenant mais il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos."

Les deux Hyûga soupirèrent de soulagement et entrèrent dans la chambre que leur désigna Sakura avant de partir. Ils s'installèrent autour du lit blanc où l'on distinguait à peine Hinata, elle avait l'air si fragile et si pâle qu'on aurait put la croire morte mais le bip de la machine à ses côtés les rassura quand à son état de santé. Hiashi sortit prétendant devoir s'occuper du clan, Neji veilla sur elle toute la nuit et finit par s'endormir à l'aube, assis sur la chaise, la tête posé sur le lit, et sa main tenant fermement celle d'Hinata. Celle ci commença à cligner des paupières une heure plus tard. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle vit un plafond blanc.

_C'est bon je suis chez Neji, pourtant il me semblait que...J'ai rêvé je sens même qu'il est prêt de moi._

Elle referma les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt entendant le bip de la machine qui vérifiait les battements de son coeur, elle tenta de se redresser un peu mais elle n'en eu pas la force, elle resta allongé à essayer de rassembler ses souvenirs, elle réussit enfin à faire le tri et pensa qu'elle avait eu de la chance. Elle sentait son bras engourdit mais à part ça, tout semblait bien aller. Elle tenta de nouveau de se redresser et put voir Neji dormir tranquillement à côté d'elle. Cette scène la toucha beaucoup et elle sourit. Elle le regarda intensément et s'approcha de lui. Ne pouvant plus tenir elle profita de son sommeil pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait fermé les yeux et fut donc surprise en les rouvrant de découvrir deux perles nacrées qui l'observaient.

"Je...Désolé...Désolé Neji...J'aurais pas dû..."

"Tu n'as pas à l'être Hinata, moi aussi j'en ai envie."

Et pour prouver ses paroles il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle répondit au baiser, caressant sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue lui demandant le passage qu'il lui accorda. C'est elle qui rompit le baiser en secouant la tête.

"Non non désolé Neji, on peut pas."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu es mon cousin !"

"On s'en fout de tout ça !"

"Mais...Et si..."

Neji l'empêcha de parler en scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres. Hinata ne put résister et se laissa aller allant jusqu'à entourer les épaules de son cousin avec ses bras. Neji en profita donc pour se rapprocher d'elle, s'asseoir sur le lit et emprisonner sa taille de ses mains. Ils se séparèrent enfin à bout de souffle et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte, ils se séparèrent rapidement et Neji retourna sur la chaise, une infirmière entra.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Hyûga, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui."

"Mieux merci."

L'infirmière continua de poser quelques questions pendant qu'elle vérifiait les données et qu'elle auscultait Hinata. Elle déclara enfin qu'elle pourrait sortir dans l'après-midi si elle restait sous la surveillance de quelqu'un pendant quelques jours. Hiashi entra à ce moment dans la salle, il avait entendu les derniers mots de l'infirmière et demanda à parler à Neji.

"Neji, je sais qu'Hinata et toi vous êtes beaucoup rapproché ces dernières années, et cela a eu des effets bénéfiques aussi bien pour elle que pour toi, si elle est devenu plus forte, tu es devenus plus ouvert, même si c'est la seule à qui tu parles normalement."

Neji déglutit, il ne voyait pas ou son oncle voulait en venir et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

"Je sais aussi que tu es devenu un très bon ANBU et que le village ne doit pas être privé d'un de ses ninjas mais...Hiashi soupira...J'aimerais qu'Hinata reste avec toi le temps de sa convalescence. Le manoir n'est pas très calme en ce moment et il semblerait même que des complots soient en train d'être mis au point. Elle sera plus en sécurité chez toi et je sais que tu sauras t'occuper d'elle, je ne pense pas qu'elle y verra d'inconvénient. Mais toi acceptes-tu ?"

Neji réfléchit, il allait bien sûre accepter cette proposition qui était pour lui un plaisir, mais il pensait au fait que quelques années plus tôt son oncle lui aurait donné cet ordre au lieu de lui demander. La famille Hyûga avait bien avancé. Hinata était l'héritière et personne ne contredisait cela seulement Hanabi avait commencé à devenir mauvaise avec sa soeur et son cousin, surtout lorsqu'elle avait appris que ce dernier avait été accepté en tant que membre de la sôke, on lui avait donc enlevé le sceau de l'oiseau en cage un an plus tard à la demande d'Hinata. Hanabi s'était vu relégué au dernier plan par son père, ce qui lui avait fortement déplu. Neji sortit de ses pensées et répondit à son oncle.

"Ce serait un honneur pour moi de prendre soin d'Hinata-sama."

Hiashi n'était pas dupe et savait que malgré le ton cérémonieux de Neji, celui ci était très content de pouvoir prendre soin de sa cousine. Ils revinrent tout les deux dans la pièce et trouvèrent Hinata endormit, Ils se permirent tout deux un sourire et Hiashi salua Neji avant de partir. Ce dernier se posa sur la chaise à côté d'Hinata et continua à la veiller jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apporte un repas qu'ils partagèrent en silence. L'infirmière repassa ensuite et permit à Hinata de sortir.

Neji la ramena chez lui où il la laissa le temps de prendre une douche. II la retrouva allongé dans le lit sur le ventre en train de regarder la télé. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle lui sourit et tapota la place à côté d'elle, il s'y installa donc passant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'avoir plus proche de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi tranquillement jusqu'au soir où Neji se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

"Attends Neji, je vais t'aider."

"Hors de question. Tu restes dans la chambre."

"Mais..."

"Y a pas de mais Hinata, tu dois te reposer et en plus avec ton bras tu vas avoir du mal à m'aider."

Elle se résigna et partit l'attendre dans la chambre, il revint quelques temps plus tard avec deux plateaux remplis d'onigiri, ils mangèrent tranquillement puis se préparèrent pour dormir. Neji enfila un caleçon propre et Hinata un de ses T-shirt puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à récupérer des vêtements pour la jeune fille. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit puis après quelques minutes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Hinata nicha sa tête dans le cou de Neji qui la prit dans ses bras et la colla tout contre lui, il lui offrit un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir comme un bébé, elle ne tarda pas à le suivre se sentant en toute sécurité dans ses bras.

Le lendemain ce fut encore le soleil qui les réveilla et Neji se promit de penser à fermer les stores la prochaines fois. Il tourna la tête et découvrit le visage encore endormit d'Hinata, il sourit avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, elle remua mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

"Hum Neji ? Il est quelle heure ?"

"Je sais pas et j'ais pas envie de le savoir."

"Oui mais il va falloir se lever."

"Pourquoi ? Toi t'es en repos forcé et moi aussi grâce à toi donc pas besoin."

"Oui mais il va falloir aller chercher certaines de mes affaires."

"On ira cette après-midi, pour l'instant moi je dors."

Hinata sourit de voire Neji se comporter comme un enfant, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il se laissait ainsi aller.

"Et si moi j'ais envie de me le lever ?"

"T'as pas le droit."

"Et comment tu vas m'en empêcher ?"

"Comme ça."

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui et entremêla ses jambes avec celles d'Hinata. Hinata eut un petit rire et se colla encore plus contre lui avant de lui murmurer.

"Bon d'accord t'as gagné pour cette fois. T'as de très bon arguments."

Et ils se rendormirent tous les deux mais pas pour longtemps, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit avec insistance. Neji décida donc de se lever et enfila rapidement un pantalon avant d'ouvrir.

"Tenten ? Qu'est ce qui se passe t'a l'air affolé ?"

"Neji ton oncle est à l'hôpital, il y a eu une attaque hier au manoir."

"Quoi ?"

"Oui dépêche toi, il vous attend toi et Hinata."

Elle allait repartir quand Neji la retint par le bras.

"Qui as fait ça ?"

"Je...On est pas encore sûre mais... ce serait un coup de Hanabi."

"Je vois...Merci Tenten."

Il referma la porte et secoua doucement Hinata, il lui résuma l'affaire rapidement et ils s'habillèrent avant de courir vers l'hôpital. Dès leur arrivé Tsunade vint à leurs rencontre et les conduisit jusqu'à une chambre protégé par deux ANBUS. A l'intérieur, Hiashi était allongé sur le lit et tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Reconnaissant sa fille et son neveu, il leurs sourit. Il n'avait été que très peu touché, étant quand même plus doué que sa fille, mais sa trahison lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Elle était apparemment en fuite pour le moment, des ANBUS étaient à sa recherche et n'allaient pas tarder à la retrouver. Soulagé de l'état de santé du chef des Hyûga, les deux cousins le laissèrent se reposer et décidèrent d'aller chercher des affaires pour Hinata. Hiashi avait pensé que se serait plus raisonnable qu'elle reste chez Neji le temps que l'on retrouve sa soeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir de leur clan, ils furent stupéfaits de découvrir que la moitié avait été consumée par les flammes. Ils préférèrent donc se dépêcher de réunir des affaires puis ils repartirent dans l'appartement. Hinata ne se sentait pas bien, le contrecoup de son coup à la tête et de la trahison de sa soeur, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette dernière irait jusqu'à attaquer son père. Elle se jeta donc dans les bras de Neji et laissa ses larmes couler, il la serra fort et la berça, la rassurant.

Les jours passèrent et les ANBUS n'avaient toujours pas découvert la moindre trace de la benjamine Hyûga, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le village, elle avait été noté en tant que ninja déserteuse. Neji et Hinata s'était considérablement rapproché mais restait discret dès qu'il sortait de l'appartement, préférant garder cela pour eux et ayant peur de la réaction de leurs entourages. Les mois passèrent et on ne trouva toujours pas trace de Hanabi, Hinata resta chez Neji pour leurs plus grands bonheurs à tous les deux. Mais leur secret était fragile, il avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Leurs coéquipiers ne comprenaient pas qu'ils restent seuls malgré les avances qu'ils recevaient de Tenten pour l'un et de Kiba pour l'autre. Les deux cousins faisaient la sourde oreille à ces propos mais se sentaient tout de même mal à l'aise.

Un soir en revenant d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante ils s'installèrent dans le canapé enlacé tendrement et s'endormirent. Ils furent réveillés par un cri et un claquement de porte. Ils sursautèrent et se mirent debout en position de combat immédiatement pour découvrir que la personne en face d'eux n'était autre que Naruto. Ce dernier les regardait bizarrement puis il soupira.

"Bah maintenant je comprend."

Il n'y avait pas de trace de dégoût ou de colère dans sa voix, il l'avait juste énoncé comme une vérité absolue. Il s'installa ensuite sur dans le fauteuil en face des deux amants qui se rassirent et le regardèrent se demandant ce qu'il allait dire.

"J'étais venu vous annoncer qu'on a enfin retrouvé la trace de Hanabi, mais je crois que je vais devoir parler aussi d'autre chose."

"Merci Naruto, mais on a pas besoin que tu nous fasses la morale on le sait déjà. Pourquoi crois tu qu'on se cache."

"Ne sois pas si agressif Neji, je ne parlais pas de ça, d'ailleurs ça restera entre nous mais je dois quand même vous parlez."

"Désolé c'est juste que..."

"Ne t'en fais pas je comprend..."_Je comprend très bien même..."_Il n'y a rien de plus triste qu'un amour interdit"

"De quoi veux tu nous parlez si ce n'est pas de ça ou de ma soeur Naruto ?"

"De quelque chose qui ne vas pas vous faire plaisir, malheureusement. Hinata tu connais les coutumes de ta famille, ton père pense qu'il est temps pour toi de..."

"Non je veux pas, tu ne peux rien faire je t'en pris !"

"Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, c'est à ton père, il est le chef d'un des clans les plus puissants de Konoha, et grâce à ça il a le droit de faire certaines choses que d'autres ne peuvent pas. Tu peux toujours essayer de lui en parler, vous semblez plus proches ces temps-ci peut-être qu'il t'écoutera."

"Si cela avait été possible il m'en aurait parlé d'abord."

"Oui je pense aussi, dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à faire une requête auprès du conseil."

"Mais ce ne sont que des vieux croûtons qui ont peur de mon père, jamais ils ne m'aideront!!"

"Moi je serais la pour t'appuyer et mon vote d'Hokage peut jouer, il faudra que ta plaidoirie soit convaincante, tu réussiras peut-être à en toucher certain, n'oublie pas que bientôt ce seras toi l'héritière et qu'il ne faut pas non plus qu'ils s'opposent trop à toi."

Hinata sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues mais acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Neji qui la prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le crâne. Il jeta ensuite un regard à Naruto qui avait l'air désolé. Ce dernier prit congé en leurs conseillant de régler ça au plus vite, avant que tout ne soit décidé par Hiashi. Plus tard dans la nuit, Hinata se calma enfin, Neji ne l'avait pas quitté de peur de la perdre. Cette nuit la ils se prouvèrent leurs amours encore une fois. Au matin, ils avaient pris une résolution. Ils s'habillèrent tout les deux et se dirigèrent vers le manoir Hyûga. Hinata demanda une entrevue avec son père qu'elle obtint facilement. Neji resta en dehors de la pièce, il stressait voulant qu'Hinata réussisse à faire fléchir son père. Il sut que ses espérances étaient vaines lorsqu'il entendit les cris de son oncle, il ne comprenait pas les mots mais se doutait que ce n'était pas en faveur d'Hinata.

Elle ressortit deux heures plus tard, le visage fermé suivis par son père. Hiashi avisa Neji.

"Entre je dois te parler."

Neji jeta un bref regard à Hinata qui cligna des yeux pour lui dire de le suivre, ce qu'il fit. Hiashi entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

"Tu dois sûrement être au courant puisqu'elle le sait mais je compte marier Hinata avec un homme riche qui m'a demandé sa main. Mais elle ne semble pas de cet avis, j'ai cru comprendre que son coeur était déjà pris mais elle a refusé de me dire par qui. Je te demande à toi si tu le sais ?"

"Hai, mon oncle, cependant..."

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai promis à Hinata-sama de garder le silence. Je vous en pris ne l'obligez pas à faire un mariage qui la rendra malheureuse."

"Je ne veux que son bonheur Neji, mais je ne pourrais décider de ça que si je connais le nom de l'homme qu'elle aime. Qui est-il pour qu'elle refuse de me dire son nom, un homme qui ne la mérite pas sûrement ? Sinon elle me dirait qui il est."

"Ce n'est pas ça Hiashi-sama, l'homme qu'elle aime est un bon ninja que vous pourriez appréciez mais c'est le destin qui ne pourras pas les réunir."

"Le destin ? Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec ces histoires."

"Moi aussi je le pensais mais je n'en suis plus sûre."

"J'ai prévenu Hinata qu'elle avait une semaine pour me présenter ce jeune homme après quoi les fiançailles seront officielles."

"Mais mon oncle..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais Neji, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Hinata mais elle sera bientôt chef de clan, et elle aura elle aussi à prendre des décisions difficiles."

Neji inclina la tête et sortit, il lança un regard impénétrable à Hinata qui le lui rendit, ils rentrèrent tous les deux en silence. Lorsque la porte de l'appartement fut fermé, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hinata laissa échapper ses larmes et Neji ne put pas se retenir lui non plus. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait se passer, ils l'avaient su depuis le début mais ils avaient voulu y croire. Le rêve s'achevait. L'échéance se finissait dans une semaine. Ils demandèrent tout les deux à ne pas avoir de missions pendant ce laps de temps, Naruto avait accepté avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient enfermées dans la maison et avaient passé la semaine à s'aimer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enfin un matin Hinata avait quitté l'appartement, un sac sur le dos, elle avait hésité sur le pas de la porte mais un dernier baiser l'avait décidé. Elle avait parcouru quelques mètres puis s'était retourné, les larmes aux yeux, elle avait vu l'homme de sa vie lui faire un signe d'adieu. Elle était donc repartie mais elle avait confié son coeur à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le mariage fut magnifique et à l'étonnement général, Neji n'y assista pas, il avait demandé une mission à Naruto qui lui avait donné à contrecoeur comprenant la douleur de l'Hyûga. Cela n'attrista pas Hinata qui connaissait ses raisons, si il avait été présent, il aurait empêcher le mariage et ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ça. Le fiancé d'Hinata était un homme gentil au physique banal mais elle ne le regarda jamais, semblant le trouver transparent. Après son mariage, elle devint le chef de son clan. Ses amis eurent du mal à la reconnaître car elle devint froide et cassante sauf sur ce qui concernaient les gens qu'elle aimait. Ils essayèrent de savoir pourquoi elle se conduisait comme ça auprès de Neji mais ce dernier était redevenu comme avant, ne parlant jamais sauf en mission ou en cas de nécessiter. Les deux Hyûga ne se revirent que rarement, s'évitant presque ce qui ne rassura pas leurs amis mais ces derniers ne pouvaient rien faire alors ils gardèrent leurs curiosités pour eux.

C'est comme ça que finit ce qui aurait put être une belle histoire d'amour, mais le destin nous joue parfois de drôle de tour.

* * *

Bon bah voila c'est la fin, mais si une suite vous intéresse, j'ai déjà des idées donc dites le moi. 

Bisous

Soleeiila

Ps : Le petit bouton en bas à gauche ne déclenchera pas de piège.


	2. Mais parfois le destin aime jouer

Alors j'ai eu deux demandes de suite donc voilà, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture mais n'oubliez pas de lire le petit mot à la fin c'est important

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes:**

**Oni:** merci pour ta rewiew, et voila la suite, tu verras le happy end dans le prochain chapitre.

**Yuuko-Hime:** merci pour ta rewiew, le but n'était pas de faire pleurer mais bon la suite te feras peut-être plaisir, j'espère en tout cas. Merci pour ce compliment

* * *

S'aimer ne suffit pas toujours

Ils l'ont appris à leurs dépends, l'amour est une belle chose mais il suffit parfois d'un petit rien, d'un grain de sable dans un engrenage et la machine ne peut plus avancer, le rêve se transforme en cauchemard et l'on perd l'être que l'on aime sans pouvoir rien faire. Pourtant la vie continue, les années passent, Hinata tombe enceinte, Neji ne lui parle pas ne la regarde pas mais il sait quand même, il voit le ventre de la femme qu'il aime s'arrondir. Alors pour ne pas sombrer il va à la tour de l'Hokage et demande une longue mission, Naruto est désolé pour lui mais il sait que c'est la seule chose à faire alors il accepte.

Lorsque Neji reviendra, le ventre de Hinata sera redevenu plat mais on peut maintenant voir deux bébés dans ses bras, ils ont les yeux de leur mère, couleur nacre et ses cheveux bleus nuit, ils n'ont rien hérité de leur père. C'est la seule chose qui console Neji et Hinata aussi même si elle ne dit rien. Hinata est très respecté dans le village maintenant, être chef de clan a souvent cet effet là sur les gens. Heureusement il lui reste ses amis qui la prennent de la même manière qu'avant, même si la dernière fois Kiba a failli se retrouver à l'hôpital, il aurait du savoir que ses sous-entendus vaseux finirait par l'agacer.

Neji, on le voit rarement dans Konoha, il enchaîne mission sur mission de préférence les plus longues et les plus loin possible. Il essait d'oublier mais il ne le veut pas vraiement donc il n'y arrive pas. A cause de ses nombreuses missions réussis, il est monté en grade, le voila maintenant capitaien au sein des ANBUS. Ca ne lui plait pas car plus il monte en grade et plus il a de paperasses, il part donc moins souvent en mission et il n'arrive plus à faire semblant d'oublier.

Mais voilà tout est trop tranquil dans le village de Konoha, et le destin s'ennuit, alors tout doucement il étire un de ses longs bras et demain la donne sera différente. Le destin sourit, pour lui la vie des hommes est un terrain de jeu et il sait que demain la partie va recommencer. Et le destin n'a jamais tort car quelques heures plus tard des ninjas en mission vont s'approcher d'une scène cauchemardesque, un vrai massacre avait eu lieu à seulement quelques kilomètres de Konoha, mais ce massacre en lui-même n'est interessant qu'à cause d'une seule personne que l'on reconnait facilement, normal il est mis en évidence au milieu des cadavres. De retour dans leurs villages, les ninjas du pays de la feuille proclamèrent le deuil , le mari du plus puissant clan de la ville venait d'être retrouvé mort, assasiné.

Hinata se retrouva donc veuve, cela ne lui fit rien, elle continua de s'occuper de ses enfants avec amour, les années passèrent et elle et Neji ne se sont toujours pas reparlés. Pourtant le destin a essayé mais rien à faire, les enfants de Hinata ont maintenant quatre ans et le destin va de nouveau frappé, plus discrètement cette fois.

_En tant que capitaine des ANBUS je dois vous confier une mission très importante qui doit rester secrète._

_Veuillez vous présentez au bureau de l'Hokage demain à 10h, aucun retard ne sera toléré._

_Hokage de Konoha._

"Ca à l'air important, d'habitude Naruto ne fait jamais de lettre aussi formel."

Neji soupira mais se présenta tout de même le lendemain. Il entra dans le bureau après en avoir reçu l'ordre, il salua Naruto avant de détecter une autre présence dans la pièce, ses yeux tombèrent sur Hinata. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce scénario avait lieu, et leurs comportements ne changeaient jamais, ils se regardaient d'un air qui se voulait neutre avant de reporter leurs attentions sur le Hokage qui les regarda faire puis soupira, il semblait fatigué et surtout perdu.

"Vous allez encore vous faire la geule longtemps?"

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

"Bon et bien j'espère que non car je vous mets sur la même mission."

"Quoi? C'est hors de question!"

"Je suis chef de clan, je peut pas faire de mission."

"Si Hinata tu peut faire cette mission car j'ai justement besoin de toi en tant que chef de clan et j'ai besoin de Neji en tant que capitaine des ANBUS."

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais Hinata, je veux que se soit vous car c'est une affaire délicate. Je ne vous demande pas ça en tant que Hokage mais comme une faveur pour un ami."

Les deux Hyûga virent alors que Naruto n'allait pas bien et décidèrent d'un commun accord sa requête.

"Bien je veux que vous prépareriez tout pour une exécution qui aura lieu dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, on est vendredi donc vous avez peu de temps pour tout préparez."

"Hai!"

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la salle et se regardèrent, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bureau de Neji plus approprié pour ce travail. ils commencèrent chacun leurs travail de leur côté dans le plus grand silence. Les seuls bruits audibles étaient ceux de leurs respirations ainsi que les bruits de grattage sur le papier.

Neji semblait impassible mais au fond de lui son coeur battait douleureusement. Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de fréquents regards, ce silence commença à l'enerver et elle finit par craquer.

"POURQUOI TU NE REAGIS PAS ? POURQUOI TU NE ME PARLES PAS ? JE SUIS DONC DEVENU TRANSPARENTE POUR TOI ?"

Neji ferma les yeux avec force puis les rouvrit et se tourna vers Hinata, elle put voir son regard douloureu, il essaiyait de rester silencieux mais les mots coulaient de sa bouche sans sa permission.

"ET COMMENT JE DOIS REAGIR DIS MOI ! QU'EST CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE FACE A LA FEMME QUE J'AIME ET A QUI JE N'AI PAS ADRESSE LE MOINDRE MOT DEPUIS DES ANNEES ?"

Hinata le regarda et les larmes commencèrent à couler doucement, elle ne se rendait pas compte, elle savait juste qu'elle voyait trouble et elle laissa échapper son malaise dans un sanglot.

"Je sais pas, mais tout ou n'importe quoi plutôt que ce silence."

Neji reprit ses esprits et s'approcha d'elle, il la serra fort contre lui et elle s'accrocha à lui avec force alors qu'il laissait tomber quelques mots.

"Si tu savais Hinata..."

Ils sont restées longtemps dans cette position, enlaçés, le silence ne les derange plus, ils en viennent même à le bénir. Mais un rêve n'est jamais eternel alors ils finissent par se lacher et se lancent un sourire timide qui devient vite franc. Ils se mettent d'accord pour la cérémonie et ils sortent enfin du bureau. La nuit est déjà là, ils se regardent puis prennent tout deux la même direction, ils ne savent plus lequels des deux à proposez mais il se retrouve tous les deux dans un bar, avec l'excuse millenaire du " c'est que entre amis".

Le destin rigole doucement dans son coin, il n'est pas encore satisfait, le temps s'écoule au long de ses fantasmes et les gorgées d'alcool deviennent des verres entiers. Le destin sourit, il sait que bientôt il aura gagné, mais pour l'instant il continu de s'amuser à leurs dépends.

Une tête qui émergent d'une couverture, un oeil blanc qui s'ouvre avec difficulté, fichu soleil, va falloir que je pense à fermer mes stores avant de m'endormir, voilà maintenant qu'il me donne mal à la tête, la tête reprend sa position sur l'oreiller. Elle fait un quart de tour sur la droite et voit une autre tête qui la regarde avec un sourire. Neji ne réagit pas, il a fait semblant d'être soul la veille. Après le mariage d'Hinata, ça lui arrivait souvent, leplaisir d'un verre devant lui qui lui faisait oublié ses souçis, ça a même fini par ne plus lui faire d'effet.

Mais en cet instant, il regarde le visage qui lui fait face et il n'a qu'une chose en tête la peur, si elle regrette, il ne pourras pas s'en remettre, son coeur bas donc faiblement, attendant le soup de grâce qui vient lorsqu'elle dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hinata ferme les yeux pour savourer ce baiser, elle a peur que ce ne soit le dernier, elle a fait semblant de boire la veille, mais elle ne connait pas sa réaction et elle l'apréhende, elle se détent enfin, sentant que l'homme à ses côtés répond à sa caresse en lui demandant l'entré. Elle sent ensuite la main de Neji qui part à la rencontre de son ventre, ça la fait frissoné, ses mains se positionnent dans son dos pour ne pas se laisser faire et commençent à descendre.

Mais souvenez-vous le destin veille toujours, et il n'aime pas que ses jouets agissent trop sans lui, alors il joue encore un coup à l'avance et la porte s'ouvre sur deux enfants qui sautent sur le lit. Entendant deux cris différents, ils s'arrètent. Les deux adultes se regardent gênés et un des petits pose la question fatidique.

"Maman qu'est ce que tonton Neji fait dans le lit avec toi ?"

Hinata pivoine, reprend enfin une couleur normal et explique à ses enfants, elle à croisé neji la veille et il n'avait nul part où dormir, la nuit était déjà tombé depuis longtemps et maman n'a pas trouvé d'autre solution que celle-ci. la candeur des enfants, c'est quelque chose de magique et Hinata vient de le redécouvrir alors qu'elle voit ses fils hoché de la tête comme s'il avait tout compris.

Neji quand à lui vient d'apprendre que les enfants sont bavards et curieux, et que ceux ci savent tout de lui. Il se tourne vers Hinata qui ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, gênés.

"Bah quoi, tu crois vraiment que je t'avais éffacé de ma vie, que je ne leurs parlerais jamais de toi."

Neji ne sait pas quoi répondre cela se lit sur son visage alors pour se faire comprendre d'Hinata, il l'embrasse avec tout son amour possible.

La journée passe tranquilement, les deux Hyûga n'ont pas encore parlés de ce qu'ils vont faire pour eux mais ils n'ont pas envie de se poser la question. Ils font une erreur, il ne faut jamais repousser les mauvais moments, car c'est comme ça qu'on loupe les meilleurs.

Le dimanche soir arrive vite et les deux amants s'y rendent ensemble causant une petite surprise qui en fait cependant pas le poids quand à la personne qui se fait executer. Neji et Hinata ne connaissaient pas l'identité du futur cadavre mais ils comprennent maintenant et leurs regards se posent sur deux de leurs amis nettement visibles dans la foule, alors que le bourreau abaisse son arme. L'éxecution est terminé, ils ne pensaient pas que ça ferait si mal.

Ils se sont cachés dans la forêt, personne ne peut les voir et ils peuvent se prouver leurs amours, ils savent que ce n'est que temporaire, ils ne pourront pas passer leurs vie comme ça mais pour l'instant ça leur suffit. Après avoir vu un ami mourrir seul l'appel d'un corps chaud peut leurs faire oublier ces horreurs. Mais voilà le destin à fixer ses yeux sur Konoha et ne semble pas voulloir épargner ce couple.

Une ombre se profile au loin, les deux amants ne l'ont pas vu mais l'ombre elle si, elle ne peut d'alleurs pas s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Neji se retourne en un instant et découvre son oncle, avec un air qui ne trompe pas, il a comprit et il veut les détruire. Huereusement pour eux, il ne peut rien faire pour le moment, il n'as plus de pouvoir au sein du clan. Alors il se tait mais le cerveau de l'homme est complexe, et sous ses aires de ne rien dire Hiashi cherche déjà un moyen de les faires tomber. Il n'as plus besoin de hinata, elle a engendré une descendance, et si Neji disparaît cela ne fera qu'un mystère de plus à Konoha.

Le propre des amoureux est de se croire en sécurité dès qu'un problème est réglé pourtant ce sont tous deux des shinobis, il devraient s'avoir que dans l'ombre d'une première arme, il peut s'en cacher une deuxième. Mais pour l'instant il profite, le destin quand à lui s'est encore tapie dans un recoin spectateur d'une scène qui ne va pas tarder. Hiashi est un ninja et il sait qu'il vaut mieu ne pas laisser à son ennemie le temps de se reprendre avant de réattaquer. Il est sans scrupule et attaque par tous les moyens, mais la meilleure arme au monde c'est encore de toucher le coeur, avec les sentiments.

"Maman c'est vrai que toi et tonton vous vous aimez?"

"Qui..Qui t'as dit ça?"

"C'est grand-père, il souriait quand il l'as dit."

"Et toi mon chéri t'en pense quoi?"

"Moi? Heu bah moi j'aime bien tonton alors si vous vous aimez c'est bien je pourrais le voir souvent, et mon frère est d'accord avec moi tonton. Tu vas rester hein?"

"Où veut tu que j'ailles, moi aussi je vous aimes bien les enfants."

La perfidie des hommes peut se présenter sous plusieurs formes, Hiashi grimpai les échelons à une vitesse étonnante mais il oubliait quelque chose, ce n'est pas lui qui a les pleins pouvoirs sur sa vie et sure celle des autres. Pendant ce temps là tranquilement installé à côté du soleil sur un nuage le destin s'amuse, il a une vue magnifique sur le village, il sait qu'il est arrivé a un carrefour et que le jeu va bientôt s'achevé. Le dernier choix lui revient il le sait alors il prend son temps pour reflechir.

* * *

Voila j'ai deux fins différentes après, j'avais prévu une fin triste mais comme vous m'avez demandé une fin heureuse, vous aurez le choix, je posterais les deux fins d'ici vendredi ou samedi 

Je sais qu'à certains moments quand je parle de l'exécution c'est bizarre, mais c'est normale en prévision d'une autre fic qui se dérouleras en parralèlle de celle-ci. (one-shot encore, quoique là s'en est plus vraiment un )

Bisous

Soleeiila


	3. Il lui arrive d'être de bonne humeur

**Coucou, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et je ne voulais pas poster l'une des suites sans l'autre donc. Enfin bon voilà,sur ce je vous laisse lire tranquille en espèrant que vous allez appréciez. Et désolé mais comme à la base j'avais prévu une fin triste j'avais plus de motivation. Je pense que je l'ai un peu bâclé gomen.**

La perfidie des hommes peut se présenter sous plusieurs formes, Hiashi grimpai les échelons à une vitesse étonnante mais il oubliait quelque chose, ce n'est pas lui qui à les pleins pouvoirs sur sa vie et sur celle des autres. Pendant ce temps là tranquillement installé à côté du soleil sur un nuage le destin s'amuse, il a une vue magnifique sur le village, il sait qu'il est arrivé à un carrefour et que le jeu va bientôt s'achevé. Le dernier choix lui revient il le sait alors il prend son temps pour réfléchir.

Le destin est joueur ça vous le savez déjà, et aujourd'hui il a choisi la fin de l'histoire. Alors il regarde en bas, l'agitation du village. Les murmures sont partout et tous les yeux sont tournés sur l'héritière des Hyûga, ses enfants et son cousin. Certains sont dégoutés, d'autres indifférents et le reste des regards n'est que sympathie et compréhension. Mais d'où viennent ces regards, c'est simple la veille les deux Hyûga ont décidés de vivre au grand jour leur amour.

Ils y ont longuement réfléchi seul dans leur chambre, ils ont parlés pendant des heures et des heures mais au matin ils avaient pris une décision. Hiashi ne pouvait rien contre eux mais il avait tout raconté aux enfants, il y avait donc un risque pour qu'il le dévoile à tout le monde et en fasse quelque chose de péjoratif. De plus les enfants Hyûga avaient plutôt bien pris la nouvelle tout comme Naruto alors ils savaient que leurs amis le prendrait bien et les soutiendraient. Ils pourraient s'appuyer sur eux et au fond qu'importaient les regards des autres si ils vivaient heureux.

Il s'étaient donc montrés publiquement, Hinata serrant fort la main de Neji à sa droite et celle de son fils à sa gauche. Neji quand à lui tenait également la main de l'autre descendant Hyûga. Les deux enfants marchaient la tête haute et un sourire sur les lèvres comme si ce tableau était normal. Leur mère leur avait parlé et leur avait d'abord demandé leurs accords avant de faire cela mais les deux enfants avaient été très enthousiaste et avaient pris d'eux-mêmes les mains de leurs "parents".

Kiba et Shino furent les premiers amis qu'ils croisèrent, alors que le premier se précipita sur eux content de les voir réconcilier le second plus calme se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de faire un léger sourire à son ancienne coéquipière et d'hocher lentement la tête de bas en haut. Hinata voyant ce signe lui sourit et rafermit doucement la prise sur la main de Neji qui remercia silencieusement le shinobi. Kiba continuait ses pitreries dans lesquels ils entraînaient les enfants Hyûga.

"Tonton arrête tes bêtises."

L'Inuzuka avait finalement arrété de draguer Hinata devant le nombre de refus qu'elle lui avait opposé mais était resté très proche d'elle ce qui avait fait qu'il était devenu l'oncle des enfants pour leurs plus grands bonheurs à tous. Le maître des chiens parut enfin se rendre compte de quelque chose puisqu'il leva la tête vers Neji et fronça les sourcils, il posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier avant de lui dire:

"Fait pas de mal à ma petite soeur sinon c'est moi qui vait te faire mal."

Puis il lui sourit et lui serra la main sachant qu'il saurait prendre soin d'Hinata. Les deux Hyûga étaient content et se lançèrent un regard où on pouvait lire tout le soulagement et le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient. Ils durent cependant prendre congé de leurs amis et continuèrent leur route avec les babillages des deux enfants qui lachèrent les deux adultes pour courir en avant et commencer à jouer. Ils en profitèrent pour se rapprocher et Neji vola un baiser à Hinata qui le lui rendit.

Ils se séparèrent pour tomber sur Lee qui leur fit sa pose préféré accompagné de son discours empruntés à son senseï sur la fougue de la jeunesse:

"Ah Neji, c'est bien tu ne t'es pas laissé abattre et toi non plus Hinata, c'est la fougue de la jeunesse il faut..."

"Lee, laisse les tranquilles voyons."

Tenten leur sourit chaleureusement avant de tirer Lee par l'oreille alors qu'il allait repartir dans un de ses précieux disours. Hinata et Neji rencontrèrent de nombreuses personnes et furent soulagé du soutien que leurs apportèrent leurs amis, ils reçurent evidement quelques remarques désobligentes et quelques regards dégoutés mais leurs amis étaient là alors que demander de plus. Hiashi voyant la tournure des évènements préfèra disparaître dans une maison de campagne de la famille et on entendi parler de lui que lorsqu'on apprit sa mort plusieurs années plus tard.

Parfois l'amour peut surmonter tout les obstacles, il ne s'agit pas d'être fort ou riche ou intelligent, ça ne dépend pas toujours de nous, rarement même, la seule chose qui compte, c'est la tolérance des autres. Savoir accepter les gens tels qu'ils sont, c'est le secret qui permet de vivre et ça c'est une leçon que Konoha a apprit. Le destin sur son nuage observe la ville et sourit, son regard dévit sur la droite, il vient de poser les yeux sur ses nouvelles victimes et s'en approche...

**Alors verdict ?**

**Bisous à tous**

**Soleeiila**


	4. Ou bien de mauvaise humeur

**Coucou, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et je ne voulais pas poster l'une des suites sans l'autre donc. Enfin bon voilà,sur ce je vous laisse lire tranquille en espèrant que vous allez appréciez. **

La perfidie des hommes peut se présenter sous plusieurs formes, Hiashi grimpai les échelons à une vitesse étonnante mais il oubliait quelque chose, ce n'est pas lui qui à les pleins pouvoirs sur sa vie et sur celle des autres. Pendant ce temps là tranquillement installé à côté du soleil sur un nuage le destin s'amuse, il a une vue magnifique sur le village, il sait qu'il est arrivé à un carrefour et que le jeu va bientôt s'achevé. Le dernier choix lui revient il le sait alors il prend son temps pour réfléchir.

Le destin est joueur ça vous le savez déjà, et aujourd'hui il a choisi la fin de l'histoire. Alors il regarde en bas, l'agitation du village. Tout le monde est au courant de cette rumeur et les avis sont mitigés mais les deux cousins sont encore à l'abri pour l'instant, endormis sous les draps, ne se doutant de rien. Malheureusement, l'arrivé des enfants Hyûgas dans la chambre va tout bouleverser.

" Maman, maman!!!"

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

" Tonton Naruto veut te voir toi et Neji."

Hinata fronça les sourcils, pour qu'il prenne la peine de les déranger, Naruto devait avoir une bonne raison et sûrement une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle secoua doucement Neji et lui expliqua la situation.Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs visages étaient soucieux.

" Mais comment ? Qui ? "

" Qui était au courant ? "

" Euh seulement nous et les enfants, et aussi...Mon père."

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure se rendant compte que c'était son père qui avait fait passé la rumeur faisant d'elle une héritière de clan disgraçié car elle avait le tort d'aimer son cousin, ce qui la rendait incestueuse. Bien entendu Neji avat lui aussi tout les torts. Naruto avait beaucoup changé et était distant avec tout le monde mais il avait préféré les prévenir avant qu'ils ne sortent à l'extérieur. Il leur apprit également avec gêne que certains de leurs amis communs avaient eu des réactions violentes.

" Comment ça ? "

" Et bien, Hinata, certains vous ont défendu en geulant, je pense notament à Lee et Shino même si ce dernier était plus calme mais d'autres comme Ino ou encore Kiba ont été moins compréhensif et..."

" En gros, ils nous ont insultés et traînés dans la boue aussi."

Naruto ne put qu'aquiescer la phrase que venait de dire Neji d'un ton où percait la colère mais aussi la deception. Les trois amis parlèrent encore un moment puis Naruto les quitta, leur recommandant tout de même d'être sur leurs gardes. Neji et Hinata s'habituèrent aux nombreux regards hostiles et arrivaient quand même à s'amuser même si leurs cercles d'amis s'étaient restreints.

Les semaines passèrent mais les deux amoureux tenirent bon, et le destin qui les observait en fut agaçé, il n'aimait vraiment pas que ses jouets lui résistent alors il voulut se venger et souffla une idée à un autre pion de son jeu.

Neji sortait de son bureau fatigué de sa journée de travail, être capitaine des ANBUS était fatiguant, même s'il remplissait moins de mission, les gens utour de lui le stressait et l'enervait. Ce soir là encore il avait fini tard à cause d'une nouvelle recrue qui avait bâclé son rapport, Neji lui avait entièrement fait réecrire et était resté avec lui pour le surveiller. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut que la nuit déjà bien entamé était calme, il s'émerveilla de voir la lune si blanche et si grande, elle lui fit penser à Hinata qui l'attendait sûrement et qui risquait de l'engeuler pour son retard.

Neji continua son chemin absorbé dans ses pensées mais même dans son état de fatigue avançé il put voir le kunaï qu'on lui lança. Il l'esquiva adroitement et se retourna, son adversaire n'avait même pas pris la peine de se cacher, il ressemblait pour le moment à une ombre qui continua à larder sa cible de divers armes tranchantes. Neji les évita sans problème et se retrouva rapidement derrière l'ombre qui disparut. Il activa son byakugan et trouva son ennemi derrière un fourré, il lui montra qu'il l'avait reperé en lui lançant une volée de shuriken mais le laissa venir à lui. Son adversaire ne s'approcha cependant que très peu.

Il doit connaître ma spécialité, s'il ne m'approche pas. Qui est ce que ça peut bien être. Merde.

L'adversaire se mit finalement à quatre pattes et une seconde ombres de même gabarit appraut à ses côtés. Neji vit les deux silhouettes se rapprocher de lui très rapidement mais les esquiva, il attrappa le bras de l'une d'elle et la mit hors service d'un coup sur la nuque. La seconde rechargea et Neji put enfin voir le visage de son adversaire, marqué de lignes rougues et avec des dents canines, Kiba essayait de l'attaquer et pas que pour le blesser. Le combat fut rude pour les deux combattants, leurs deux techniques respectives ne servant à rien l'un contre l'autre.

Finalement un corp tomba à terre, mourrant. Son adversaire se pencha sur lui et lui donna un coup de plus dans les côtes. Il lui tourna ensuite le dos et voulut partir mais il se retourna malgré lui pour observer l'homme qui gisait à terre. Ce dernier ouvrit le lèvres dans un dernier effort et prononça un nom. Lorsque l'ombre qui tenait encore debout l'entendit, elle laissa échapper sa colère et tua pour de bon son ancien ami avant de brûler son corps pour qu'on ne sache pas que c'était lui qui venait de tuer un ninja de son propre village. Une fois sa tâche accomplit, il se retourna pour de bon et rentra chez lui.

Hinata veillait chez elle, elle avait couché ses enfants depuis déjà de nombreuses heures mais elle avait peur pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, il aurait dut être de retour depuis plusieurs heures et la menace de son oncle sur eux ne la rasurait pas. Elle regarda une énième fois l'horloge avant de soupirer puis de se décider. Elle confia ses enfants à une de ses servantes avant de prendre ses armes et de sortir de chez elle, se dirigeant vers le quartier général des ANBUS. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce dernier s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit des flammes au loin, elle courut vers le lieu et découvrit un corps qui brûlait. Ses yeux se remplirent d'effroi et elle s'approcha du coprs essayant de l'identifier. Elle reconnut un bandeau de Konoha et elle se laissa tomber par terre. Elle se resaisit presque aussitôt et se releva.

Ce n'est peut-être pas lui. Calme toi.

Hinata souffla un bon coup et sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se maudit intérieurement, elle n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier si l'assassin était encore dans les parages. Elle se retourna et elle sentit tout ses muscles se détendre d'un coup. Derrière elle se tenait Neji, elle lui sauta dans les bras, laissant couler quelques larmes. Il la serra très fort et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé tout en la ramenant chez elle. Ils en conclurent tous deux de rester sur leur garde, car Kiba avait avoué dans son dernier soufle que Hiashi voulait leur mort.

La grande question du lendemain fut de savoir qui avait tué Kiba, les deux amoureux ne dirent rien et personne ne les soupçonna. Mais le destin n'aimait pas ça, ces deux ninjas étaient en train de détruire tous ses plans, et ce qu'il faut bien savoir c'est que le destin n'aime pas ça, il est le maître du jeu et entend bien le rester. Il souffla donc une nouvelle idée à son pion préféré du moment.

_Je t'attends ce soir sur le terrain d'entraînement 10 à minuit. Nous devons parler._

_Hiashi_

Neji avait reçu ce mot tôt dans la journée et n'avait pas cessé d'y penser, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Il avait déjà décidé de ne pas en parler à Hinata pour ne pas l'inquiéter, elle était devenue presque paranoïaque depuis l'attaque de Kiba. La nuit était maintenant tombé mais Neji reflechissait toujours, puis il prit une décision et s'enfonça sur le chemin.

Hinata regardait pas la fenêtre, Neji était encore en retard, ce qui l'inquiétait, elle avait souvent peur ces derniers temps et avait conscience d'abuser parfois lorsqu'elle proposait tel ou tel système de sécurité. Elle regarda de nouveau part la fenêtre et soupira de soulagement en voyant la silhouette de son amour se dessiner. Elle l'acceuillit chaleureusement et il monta souhaiter de beaux rêves à ses neveux. Lorsqu'il redescendit Hinata soulagé s'était endormi sur le canapé, il la déposa sur le lit et l'emmitoufla dans les couvertures avant de partir prendre l'air dans le jardin. Il s'assit dans l'herbe en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit bein plus tard sentant une aura agressive. Il vit son oncle qui le toisait avec de la haine et qui se jetait sur lui.

Le combat fut violent, chacun des deux hommes se lardaient de coups ne visant que les points vitaux, ils avaient conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un combat à mort et que l'un d'entre eux ne s'en sortirait pas. Finalement Neji donna un coup plus puissant et Hiashi tomba à terre. Neji resta en position de sécurité au cas où son oncle se relèverait. Il finit par se détendre et s'approcha du corps lorsqu'il entendit un grand cri derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit son neveu les yeux écquarquillés qui criait à la vue du corps de son grand-père. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer et pour cela tourna le dos à son oncle qui en profita pour lui lancer un kunaï qu'il reçut en plein coeur. Le petit hurla en voyant son oncle tombé à terre, les yeux grands ouverts, il courut dans la maison et appella sa mère. Cette dernière se reveilla en sursaut sur la canapé et voulut gronder son fils d'être encore debout à cette heure-ci lorsqu'elle le vit tremblant et en pleurs.

Il essaye de lui expliquer la situation mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche, il la prit donc par la main et l'amena devant une scène d'horreur, Hinata émit un petit cri avant de vérifier les deux pouls qui étaient inexistants. Elle se releva et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle prit son fils dans ses bras puis envoya un de ses serviteur appeller Naruto. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, Hinata était encore la seule éveillé, elle lui raconta toute l'histoire et lorsqu'il la quitta après avoir emporté les deux corps, il vit sur son visage que le clan Hyûga allait changé.

Le destin sourit, il a enfin eu ce qu'il voulait, il peut maintenant jeter son dévolu sur de nouvelles victimes mais il gardera toujours un oeil sur ce clan et va s'aperçevoir que la jeune femme qui le tient va lancer de nombreuses lois qui vont le faire changer, en bien ou en mal, ça c'est encore un mystère. Mais il sait que la jeune femme ne reste en vie que pour ses enfants à qui elle va apprendre la tolérance, car avec la tolérance, on empêche le jugement et les malheurs de prendre de l'ampleur.

**Alors verdict ?**

**Bisous**

**Soleeiila**


End file.
